Arista Starshade
Arista Starshade is a soldier in Queen Joeanne's army, in Castle Lightpool on Trias (on the Planet of Legends), and the lady of Danderdoe by virtue of being Razen's younger twin. Appearance Arista is a slender woman with strawberry blond hair piled atop of her head in such a fashion that some of it still hung down behind her. Those curls bounce around the nap of her neck when she moves. Her eyes were the same shade as her brother’s; rain cloud gray with dark flecks. Personality Arista is soft-spoken and kind. Basil called her voice a 'whisper of bluebells'. Known History Early Life Her mother came to Castle Lightpool, Trias ripe with a fever and heavily pregnant. Their mother died shortly after giving birth. Though she spoke convoluted phrases to a Seeker of Dal and left a record for her children, the twins never heard her voice. The records disappeared shortly after her death. Arista, along with her brother, was raised in Castle Lightpool. For reasons that the Queen kept to herself, the twins were reared and trained alongside her twin sons. Razen and Arista were educated high above their "station" as orphans. During these years, they became good friends with the royal princes as well as a certain scullery maid called Flipp. When a babe was found on the doorstep of the kitchen, Flipp recognized a kindred soul. So Flipp, Razen and Arista were instrumental in raising the boy, though, for whatever reason, known of them gave him a name. Eventually, Arista earned enough recognition as a fighter to join Queen Joeanne's army. She was granted the honor of becoming the gate guard and given the secret of opening Castle Lightpool's front door by the former guard. Bookworld Series Arista met Jason and wanted to become part of the quest to retrieve the jewels and statues of the White Dragon of Ages Past, however, in the end, the twins decided that she should stay. She is in Castle Lightpool when it is attacked by Raquel's minions, and later tells the foursome when they return what happened. When everyone has returned to Castle Lightpool, it is revealed that who they thought was Flipp, was in fact, Raquel in disguise. Somehow, she escaped the fate that her sister set out for her. Razen, Basil, Arista, and Randal go in search of answers not only for Basil's bewitchment but also to learn any information about the whereabouts of a way to get to the DOT so they can rescue their friends. During their search, they discovered the scroll left for the twins by their mother. It had made its way into the library of the monastery dedicated to the Seekers of Dal in the White Mountains. (Orphan Quest Continued) Known Abilities ' ' Mundane Abilities Relationships Parentage * Unknown sire * Salereena Starshade - his mother, deceased Siblings Razen Starshade - her twin brother. Other Relations * Leorna - Maternal aunt, deceased. * Randal Sunshadow - her fiancee. She is also related to the members in The Terrobihn Bloodline. First Appearance Arista first appeared in 'Orphan Quest'. She is one of the main protagonists in The Bookworld Series. Random Trivia Reference List Category:Characters Category:Terrobihn Bloodline